A Short Walk
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Gen would probably always be a bit of a mystery to Guren. (Hinted Guren/Beni and one sided Gen/Guren)


**A/N: **_Riiight so never thought I'd write a fanfiction for this series XD. I've just been watching it early in the morning before going to school and I've recently just gotten a tiny bit of inspiration for sort of a drabble I guess you'd call it. It has basically no point to it but I like it anyways. On a related note, since I haven't obviously written for this before the characters might be a bit OOC. Additionally, I'm not entirely sure when on the timeline this happens but you can try to put together the puzzle pieces and make your own conclusion. Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

><p>Gen would probably always be a bit of a mystery to Guren. Even though they were … friends? Was that even the right thing to call it? Friendship? Gen had never really treated Guren – or any of the other knights for that matter – as friends. Perhaps their entire relationship was just out of convenience. The fact that there was another side for Gen to pick when he decided Villius's side wasn't the one for him. Sure, Gen had been a little more than helpful in battles. Without him well … the Knights would probably be dead by now. Or at the very least they'd still be struggling against Villius and the Tenkai Dragon. But who knows at this point, perhaps they would have been able to win even without Gen's help though Guren was entirely grateful that they had received it. Fighting against Gen had been a bit less than fun.<p>

Anyways, even now that they were "friends" Gen continued to be a mystery. Never entirely explaining the dark past that made him turn to Villius in the first place. All Guren could ever get out of him was that he stopped having a happy family. Probably a divorce Guren had reasoned and decided not to press the matter. Even if Gen wasn't entirely his friend he was positive he was Gen's. Pressing a painful topic like that well…that wasn't very friendly. Aside from that his entire attitude in general was mysterious. He hardly ever showed his emotions making even what he was feeling a mystery. Which was honestly a bit annoying to Guren. If someone was upset or down even in the slightest bit he wanted to be able to comfort them. And anyways, Gen's Tenkai form Dromus was basically the doppelganger of Guren's, Bravenwolf. Had Dromus been red instead of black they would have looked exactly the same. Surely that should have forged at least a small bond between the boys, but no. It didn' exactly the same. But Gen had made it very clear he didn't care much for teams, he would work with the Knights whenever they needed him (though he was basically a Knight himself at this point) but teams. Not his cup of tea. Though Guren did note he wasn't exactly bad at teamwork. In fact, if Gen was always willing to be a member of the team he'd be one of the most valuable members – not that anyone was invaluable, Guren liked to think they were all worth exactly the same.

Why Guren was spending his entire afternoon thinking about Gen was a bit less of a mystery. Ceylan, Chookie and Toxsa were all out of town for the weekend leaving Guren all alone and more than a little bit lonely. Ceylan had some family trip, Chookie had a soccer game in the next down over and Toxsa had gone to a videogame tournament. Guren wished he had something to do this weekend, at least if he did he wouldn't be sitting all alone. He'd considered a few times going to Quarton but eventually decided against it. All he could really do there now was train. He then thought about who else he could hang out with, the only ones who came to mind were Beni and Gen. Hanging out with Beni might be fun but Guren decided since Gen was the one he had been thinking about all afternoon it was only fitting he tried to hang out with him. Not that Gen would want to hang out with him, he usually preferred to be alone. But Guren wasn't going to give up on this possibility of friendship. Anyways, he was so lonely right now he'd hang out with Villius just to get a tiny bit of company.

"Gen! Hey Gen!" It has taken half an hour but Guren finally found the black haired boy walking through the empty soccer field "Whatcha doing?"

"Just walking." Gen replied glancing back to look at Guren

"Can I walk with you?" Guren asked running up so he could stand next to Gen

Gen blinked at the red haired boy as if he couldn't believe he actually wanted to walk with him "Sure, if you're not too loud that is. Beni got shampoo that turned her hair temporarily green and she gave me a headache going on about it."

Guren laughed "Maybe I'll stop by later. I'd love to see Beni with green hair."

"Don't laugh at her, she'll decapitate you." Gen replied as the boys began walking "But you're probably always looking for a way to talk to Beni, aren't you? Considering that little crush you've got and all."

Guren's face turned bright red "H-Huh? Haha really funny, I don't have a crush on Beni."

"You make it a bit obvious." Is all Gen says in response

Guren was silent for a moment before replying "Do I?"

For a moment Gen looked sad, like he was actually showing his emotions. Actually, he looked like his entire world had just crashed down around him, it was the most pained expression Guren had ever seen. But it only lasted a few seconds and most of it was covered, partly by Gen's hair and partly by his high collared coat. Guren figured Gen was upset he did in fact have a crush on Beni. Gen probably did as well Guren decided. The two were pretty close, it wasn't surprising.

"Are you alright?" Guren questioned

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Gen replied forcing his face further back into neutrality.

They walked about 10 more minutes in awkward silence before Guren finally worked up the courage to ask "Do you have a crush on Beni too?"

"No." Gen replied

Guren sighed "Well, do you like someone?"

"Yep." Gen replied kicking a stone a few feet away with the tip of his boot.

"Who?" Guren asked automatically immediately adding "If you don't mind me asking."

Gen was quiet for a minute before replying "Someone from school."

"We'll come on give me a name!" Guren exclaimed, Gen shook his head "Fine tell me something about them."

"They have very nice eyes." Gen decides on quickly "Blueish violet eyes."

Guren wracked his brain to think of who had those colored eyes. The only person he could think of was...himself. No, surely he was forgetting someone.

"Can you give me another hint?" Guren asked

"No." Gen replied "I should probably go."

"Wait!" Guren exclaimed as Gen turned around "Silly question, is it me?"

Gen kept walking, if Guren had paid better attention he would have seen Gen nod.


End file.
